The Ultimate Betrayal
by supernatural16
Summary: Johnny Storm puts his faith in a girl, she lets him down in the worst way imaginable. Will Reed, Sue and Ben be able to save Johnny or is it too late? First Fanfic COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

The Ultimate Betrayal

Chapter 1

Johnny Storm searched the shelves of the 'Handler Bookshop', he was looking for a trashy love story his sister, Sue, had asked him to pick up for her. He stepped back and bumped into someone. He turned round and saw a tall, brunette looking back at him with her emerald green eyes.

'Sorry'

'It's okay. So you like romance novels?'

'No way! I'm shopping for my sister' he replied gazing at her long thin legs.

'Johnny Storm' he said offering his hand

'Lisa Sims' the two shook.

They chatted for nearly half an hour and Johnny discovered they had a lot in common, from their love of snowboarding to having to grow up without their parents.

'So how about coffee?'

'Sorry I can't. Don't think I'm blowing you off, I really can't. Um…..I'm free tonight though'

Johnny felt a smile spreading across his face

'I'll pick you up at 7'

She passed a piece of paper to him; on it was her address and phone number. She flashed him a smile then left. Johnny kept his eyes fixed on her. Wow, he thought. He continued to look on the shelf then found the book his sister wanted. He paid for it and headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Back at the Baxter building Reed was busy on the internet researching unstable molecules. He stumbled onto a website, he was about to close it when he noticed that the site was made by a man who had seen a 'metal dude' when he was in Latveria. It states that the man had stumbled into a compound and had seen the 'metal dude' going into one of the buildings.

Ben and Sue were joking around when they saw the serious look on Reed's face.

'What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost'

'I think Doom's back'

'What?!' Ben and Sue exclaimed

Reed showed them the website.

'How do you know if this guy's telling the truth?' asked Ben

Reed scrolled down the page and clicked on a link saying 'proof'. A blurry picture came up.

'I can't be certain but I think that could be Doom, I'll try and get in touch with the man and see what he knows'

Ben and Sue left to start preparing dinner, Sue started cutting up chicken while Ben squeezed oranges. The elevator opened and Johnny came into the hall.

'Hey Johnny, dinner will be ready in about an hour'

'Don't worry about me, Pebbles can have mine'

'Stop calling me that' Ben nearly shouted

' Why where are you going?' Sue asked, ignoring Ben's outburst.

'Out to dinner' he replied putting Sue's book on the counter

'Who with?'

'A girl'

'Where did you meet her?'

'The bookstore'

'When will…..'

'What is this? 20 questions?'

With that Johnny left to get ready for his date.

Reed walked into the kitchen,

'He's missing'

'Who's missing?' asked a confused Ben.

'Billy Grig'

'Billy Grig?'

'Sorry, he's the man that made that website. He's been missing for nearly two weeks.

* * *

Soft music was playing in 'Antonio's' as Lisa Sims and Johnny Storm ate their meals. Johnny was glad Lisa liked Italian, it was another thing they had in common. They sat in the restaurant and talked for hours. _Wow_ Johnny thought _She's not like other girls, she doesn't seem bothered about my powers and she is unbelievably easy to talk to. _Johnny felt himself falling for her. And he liked it. 

They arranged to go to the movies the next day. They both left in different cabs, in different directions, but both had huge smiles on their faces. But for very different reasons.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two weeks later

Sue snuggled up closer to Reed as they watched her favourite romantic film.

'See ya' Johnny announced grabbing his jacket

'Another date with Lisa?' Sue asked her younger brother

'Yeah' he replied getting into the elevator

Ben walked into the room just as Sue said that she had never seen her brother more into anyone and that she thinks Lisa is a good influence on him.

'Yeah, and he's less of a pain in the arse' Ben showed his approval

* * *

The next day 

Johnny sat on the blanket and looked around. He liked the park, always had. His mother had used to take him every week when he was small. Lisa had prepared a picnic. He looked over at the parking lot, it was empty apart from a black van. When Lisa saw him looking she moved her hands carefully from the basket and kissed him. He felt a sharp pain in his back, he looked into her eyes and saw they were swimming with tears, his eyes travelled to her shaking hand, in it was an empty syringe. He felt dizzy. Then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Early Evening

The sound of laughter erupted from the living room of the Baxter building, Reed, Sue and Ben were watching comedy DVD's and eating popcorn. The door to the elevator opened and a tall, brunette woman stumbled into the hall with tears pouring down her face. The woman was Lisa, but the three friends had never met her so they wondered who the hysterical woman was. Sue walked up to her as she dropped to the floor sobbing. Sue bent down over her.

Lisa whispered 'I've done a terrible thing, I'm so sorry'

'What's happened?' Sue asked in a soft voice while trying to figure out who the woman was and why she had come to them

'I couldn't say no, he's my uncle, he took care of me after my parents died, I tried to stop but he wouldn't let me, he said I owed him, I'm so sorry'

Sue looked at Reed and gave him a puzzled look before asking, 'Who are you? I'm sorry if something's happened but we don't know you'

'I'm Li…Lisa Sims'

'Lisa Sims? I still don't….Oh, you're Johnny's girlfriend'

'Yeah, no, I don't know' she wept

Sue looked concerned 'What's happened', panic showed in her face 'Is Johnny okay? What was the terrible thing?!'

'You've got to help him, my uncle has him, I don't know what he'll do!' she practically screamed.

Reed and Ben were now next to the two worried women. Reed crouched down and looked into Lisa's red, puffy eyes,

'You're uncle, who is he?'

'Victor, Victor Von Doom'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Johnny woke up in a tiny, concrete room with no windows and a thick steel door, the only source of light was a small bare bulb hanging from the ceiling. Along the wall opposite the door was a small, dirty bed, in one corner was a grimy toilet and sink. His heart pounded in his chest as he remembered how he got here, it was Lisa, she betrayed him, had she ever cared about him? Or was it all part of some sick plan? Tears burned in his eyes, he really cared about her, maybe even loved her, but she did this to him. He didn't know where he was or why he was there or who else was behind it all. _I have to get out of here_ he thought.

'Flame on!' he shouted, his head erupted in pain as he fell to the ground his hands grasping his temples. He couldn't flame on. What had they done to him?

'Ah, Johnny I see you're awake' the voice was familiar, where had he heard it? Johnny looked up, the pain still blurring his eyes. He could see the metal face under the dark hood and realised it was Doom.

'What do you want with me?'

'Now that would be telling' he heard a smirk in the answer.

'Beg' commanded Doom

'What?! What the hell makes you think that I would beg for you?!'

'Now, now Johnny, you will, it won't be long'

Fear flashed through the torch's eyes, 'Flame on!' he shouted. The room filled with shrieks and groans of pain as Johnny fell again to the ground cradling his head in his arms.

'I admire your determination Mr Storm, but you see, I've had you injected with a new drug I've been working on, so every time you try to 'flame on' you will experience excruciating pain, don't worry, I have enough of the drug to keep you like this till I decide that your time is up'

With that he left the room howling with laughter.

* * *

Back at the Baxter building Sue sat pale faced on the couch, her mind racing. Reed paced the floor, hand to his mouth, thinking. Ben was returning from the spare room where he had laid the sleeping Lisa Sims. They were all thinking the same things; where is he? What are they doing to him? Is he alright? Is he alive? 

They had no leads or ideas to where Doom was, Lisa had told them that Doom always came to her, as did his workers.

'Where do we start?' Sue whispered, Reed sat next to his fiancée and wrapped his arms around her.

'We'll find him' he said as he kissed the top of her head while trying to figure out where Doom would take Johnny.

* * *

Johnny was sleeping on the uncomfortable bed provided; he didn't hear the men enter his cell. He awoke when they grabbed him and hauled him out the door. Johnny tried to move but the two men held him tighter. They took him down the long, dim corridor and into a room similar to his cell. There stood Doom waiting for him. He looked at the man to find some sign of emotion but his face couldn't be seen beneath the mask. His eyes travelled to Victor's hands, in one was a whip. 

They told him to take off his shirt but he was shaking so much that they did it for him. Johnny felt his arms being tied above his head; he felt the hard rope rubbing against his skin. They made him face the wall. He heard the crack of the whip then felt the pain exploding in his back where there was now a wide gash going across the width of his back. He screamed. Doom kept going. The room filled with screams and sobs, the two men never made a sound. Johnny lost count of how many times he had been hit, he tried not to think about it, he thought about Sue, Reed, Ben and Lisa, how could she do this to him?

The room fell silent as Johnny Storm slipped into unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning

'Where would be a place that Doom could stay without being noticed? It must be close as he saw Lisa frequently' Reed sighed as he sat on the couch.

'The warehouses' Ben said suddenly

Sue lifted her tear-streaked head and looked at her friend.

'Of course!' Reed exclaimed. ' They are abandoned and close to the city, they would be the perfect place for Victor to take Johnny!'

With that the three left the apartment as Lisa had two hours before.

* * *

Johnny wondered how long he had been out for. He heard the heavy steel door opening and four men, all dressed in black, wearing dark sunglasses, entered. Johnny stood up, determined to escape though the pain in his back caused him to grimace as he lifted himself from the blood soaked bed. One of the men slammed his weakened body against the wall. Pain coursed through his entire body, they dropped him to the ground and all the men started kicking him, one had a baseball bat, he felt it splinter as it hit him hard on his right leg, he felt dizzy and tried to move but his leg was too badly hurt, he guessed it was broken. He felt his head being slammed against the concrete and the thuds hurting his body, when the men finally left, after what seemed like hours but was only 30 minutes, he stayed on the ground, unable to move, he touched his hand to his head and feeling the warm, red blood seeping onto his fingers, he laid back breathing deeply. Where were they? Where were his friends? Why weren't they here helping him? 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The other fantastics were outside the gates to the compound filled with numerous warehouses and smaller buildings, thinking about the best way to get into the area unnoticed, Reed spotted some cameras, _We can't let Doom know we're here_.

'Who cares if they see us? The main thing is getting Johnny' Ben's voice broke the silence.

'We need to have the element of surprise, they don't know we're here and I'd like to keep it that way', Reed replied.

The voice from the speaker made all three jump in shock. 'On the contrary, I know you're there, Reed, Sue, Ben. How nice of you to look for Johnny. Though I'm sure he wishes that you came sooner. Don't try to find me. I've already left. If I were you I would leave now too, but you won't will you? I assure you that Mr Storm is somewhere in this compound. You have 10 minutes till it explodes. Happy Hunting',

The speaker became silent. Ben grabbed the gate and threw it to the ground.

'Should we split up?' Sue asked

'No, we don't know if has actually gone, it wouldn't be safe' Reed replied

They searched the first warehouse they came to. Nothing. Sue looked at her watch, 7 minutes left. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. She knew she would be no use to Johnny if she was hysterical. The next building they came to opened to a long corridor, they found nothing in any of the rooms till they found Johnny's cell. Johnny wasn't there but his blood still was.

'Oh my God' Sue shrieked 'That's Johnny's isn't it?'

Reed told her that it could be and she started to sob. They left the room and searched the others. They found the room where Johnny was whipped. It still had the ropes, now covered in blood and splatters of blood on the floor and walls. The three stood there open mouthed not wanting to believe that anyone could do that to Johnny.

They left the building and came to another warehouse, there were specks of blood leading into it, so they thought that there was a good chance Johnny would be in there. Ben opened the heavy metal door and stepped inside. It smelled terrible. Reed stretched his neck to get a good look round the interior. He saw two bodies. They weren't moving. He quickly shrank his neck back to normal size and told the others what he had seen.

They ran to the area surrounded by boxes and pulled them away. There were two bodies, one was Johnny and the other was a man Reed recognised as Billy Grig. He bent down next to Johnny and felt his neck. There was a weak pulse. He looked at the young man; he was covered in bruises and blood. His right leg was obviously broken. Parts of the bone had splintered and pierced his skin.

Sue gasped when she saw the state her younger brother was in. Te group fell into silence as guilt overwhelmed them. Each one thought the same. _We should have got here sooner. _A constant beeping started at the other end of the warehouse.

'The bomb!' Reed shouted

Sue put up a force field to protect the occupants of the warehouse. The bomb exploded. The flames were stopped by the force field, as was the radiating heat. The warehouse collapsed around them.

When Sue was satisfied they were no longer in danger, she lowered the shield and wiped away the blood from her nose. She turned to look at her friends, Ben had picked up the still unconscious figure that was Johnny Storm and Reed was trying to get him to wake up. She wiped away a tear and wondered exactly what her brother had been through in the past day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Back at the Baxter building

Ben carefully laid Johnny on the metal examination table and stepped back, trying not to cry. Reed and Sue carefully cut away the right leg of the pair of jeans he was wearing. Both blinking back tears, examined the broken shards of bone piercing the torch's skin. Sue went to the phone and called her friend Cassie, who is an excellent surgeon, and told her to get there as soon as possible.

Reed and Sue carefully removed the blood stained shirt from their young friend. Sue put her hand to her mouth when she saw the bleeding welts on her brother's back, the whipping had caused them and Sue knew that. She left the room and sat down next to Ben, she sobbed into his chest. He too finally allowed the tears to fall.

* * *

Two days later

Johnny stirred. He opened his eyes and blinked, trying to clear his vision. A smile spread across his face when he realised he was in his own room, it was replaced by a wince when he tried to move. Pain shot up his back, but it wasn't as bad as it had been. His right leg ached and seemed heavy. He gazed around his room and breathed a sigh of relief. He was home. He looked towards the opening door and saw Ben walking in. When he saw the young man was awake he leaned his head out the door,

'Sue, Reed come quick, he's awake'

The remaining members of the team ran into the room and sat on the bed beside Johnny.

'How are you feeling?' Sue asked in a kind, motherly voice

'Could be better' came the reply

'If you ever need to talk about it I'm here' Ben told the torch

'Sure thing, Pebbles' Johnny responded, 'How long have I been here?'

'Two days' his sister answered 'We saved you from a warehouse about to blow up. You were in a bad state. You had to have an operation to fix your leg and your back needed to be stitched up'

'You don't know how glad I am to be home' Johnny hugged his sister and smiled through the pain.

'I'll be okay' he whispered.

* * *

Soon after Johnny fell asleep and the trio had left the room,

'Will he really be okay?' Sue worriedly asked her fiancée.

'The physical injuries will heal sure enough, but he will never forget what happened, so his mind and heart will need longer'

The two glanced back at Johnny's door and smiled, they were so happy he was finally home.

THE END


End file.
